kuichiro_tokitofandomcom-20200214-history
Kuichiro Tokito Wiki
Kuichiro is a prodigy of the Tokito Clan & the leader of the Mist Three, including his 2 brothers (Yuichiro, Muichiro). Kuichiro is the oldest out of his brothers and is 15. The Tokito Clan is famous for their Breath of Mist, and excelling swordsman, and also are known for the Mint Green eyes and the Mint Green ends of their hair. They are also famous for their signature square design on the Tsuba (at the end of the handle and the start of the blade. Kuichiro wears a very special Tokito Clan Kimono, it was handmade from his mother. Kuichiro has his own Mist Estate which is a mansion based traditional Japanese home. Appearance Kuichiro was a semi-tall, young man of light complexion with long, straight hair of a black color that faded to pale turquoise as it approached his waist, but he usually has it in a pony tail. If he wore his hair loose he would have it with two clumps protruding slightly from each side of his head, a set of marginally shorter hair left down to frame his face, and unruly bangs over his forehead. He also possessed large, empty-looking, mint-green eyes. His eyes and hair were traits shared with his twin brother, Yuichiro Tokito and Muichiro Tokito. Kuichiro wore a Tokito Clan kimono made by his mother, his kimono was made so the sleeves are super loose, for the fact that enemy's would be able to track/predict his movement (Same with Muichiro). Along with this, the lack of bands of cloth wrapped around his calves gave his uniform an overall loose and sizeable appearance. Personality Kuichiro is a laid-back, funny character, but he gets serious when its necessary such as in battle. He was really sad when his brother Yuichiro died. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Master Swordsman: Being a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps & Head Masters aid, Kuichiro was one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization.9 Kuichiro's sword techniques even impressed Upper Moon One & Muzan Kibutsuji. * Enhanced strength: Despite his build appearing to be the smallest and seemingly weakest of the Demon Slayers and Pillars (Head Masters Aid as weel), Kuichiro has been shown to be stronger than all the others by a wide margin. He was able to knock everyone out with a neck chop. He didn't budge at all when Tanjiro held on and gripped his arm with all of his strength, despite Tanjiro being strong enough to break Genya Shinazugawa's arm even before he began training as a Demon Slayer. * Omnipresent Rage: Kuichiro attributes the origin of his willpower towards training and strength towards the awakened rage within him. * See-Through World: Similar to Tanjiro, Kuichiro obtained the ability to see the "see through world", which granted him superhuman kinetic vision similar to Kanao Tsuyuri. The ability enabled him to see the muscles, blood flow, and joint movement of his opponents, which allowed him to accurately predict and anticipate the movements and attacks of his opponents. * Crimson Red Nichirin Blade: During his battle against Upper Moon One & Muzan Kibutsuji, Kuichiro gained the ability to dye his Nichirin Blade in a crimson red color, giving it the ability to hamper the enhanced regeneration of Demons. * Demon Slayer Mark: Kuichiro's mark was first awakened during his battle against Upper Moon One, Gyokko. The mark appears as several sharp red mist-like designs that cover the entirety of his body, most noticeably on his face and arms. While the mark is active, his offensive and defensive abilities are increased by several times their usual strength, the power increase being enough to grant him the strength to not only operate a severely poisoned body but effortlessly kill an Upper Moon as well. However, once the mark vanishes, he immediately begins suffering from the effects of the poison, showing that the mark is only effective for as long as it is manifested. Trivia * Kuichiro's favorite food was Curry, Ramen, and Onigiri * He loves all kinds of food all over the world such as French and Italian foods * Kuichiro's favorite drink is tea * Kuichiro wears loose and oversized clothes in order to disorient enemies, as they would not be able to see his limbs and joints moving so well. This is supposed is hinder their ability to predict Kuichiro's movements. * He is a very good teacher, aid, and swordsman * Kuichiro meditates everyday and is very peaceful when teaching Category:Browse